Double Lariat
by Hatake-sama
Summary: Kisah Luka yang ingin sekali menjadi penyanyi terkenal walau masih ada yang di atasnya. Song Fic from Double Lariat


Vocaloid © Yamaha

Double Lariat © アゴアニキ

* * *

><p>Double Lariat<p>

Megurine Luka adalah seorang siswi kelas 1 SMA. Rambutnya berwarna pink panjang dengan mata biru yang indah. Ia memakai pakaian seragam sailor yang ditutupi oleh sweater berwarna coklat. Hari ini cuaca sedang cerah-cerahnya. Dan Luka dengan langkah ceria segera menuju gedug sekolahnya.

"Luka!" teriak seorang dari belakang. Luka menoleh untuk melihat teman sekelasnya yang juga adalah sahabat baiknya. "Selamat pagi," sapanya lagi ketika sudah dekat dengan Luka. Gadis yang berpakaian sama dengan Luka. Rambutnya berwarna hijau susu panjang yang diikat dua keatas. Matanya berwarna hijau cerah. Ia lebih pendek dari Luka.

"Selamat pagi," sapa Luka balik. Nama gadis itu adalah Hatsune Miku.

"Sudah siap untuk hari ini?" tanya Miku kepada Luka.

"Eh? Hari apa?" tanya Luka bingung.

"Aduuh... masa kau lupa. Hari ini ada penilaian untuk seni musik'kan?" kata Miku.

"Oh iya ya. Kenapa aku bisa lupa," kata Luka terseyum pahit. Sebenarnya ia sudah menunggu hari ini. Karena hari ini adalah penentuan untuknya. Sekolahnya memang adalah sebuah sekolah musik. Luka dan Miku mengambil kelas vocal. Bila lulus dengan nilai yang tinggi, mereka akan diikat kontrak untuk bisa menjadi penyanyi terkenal. Ini adalah impian Luka sejak dulu.

Saat ia masih kecil, ia mengaggumi seorang penyanyi pria bernama KAITO (nama samaran) yang ia lihat dari televisi. Luka kecil langsung takjub dengan suara pria itu. Apalagi setelah mendengak duet dari KAITO dan MEIKO membuat Luka semakin berbinar-binar. Luka menjadi suka sekali bernyanyi sendirian di dalam kamarnya. Bahkan terjadang sampai lupa untuk berhenti karena terlalu senang.

Luka dan Miku masuk ke dalam kelas mereka yang cukup ramai karena semuanya merasa gugup dengan penilaian hari ini. Terlihat si anak kembar berambut pirang ribut menentukan lagu yang akan dinyanyikan. Mereka adalah Kagamie Rin dan Kagamine Len.

"Sudah kubilang nyanyi yang ini saja!" teriak Rin kesal.

"Tidak! Yang ini!" kata Len menunjuk judul lagu di buku coret-coretan mereka. Miku yang penasaran menghampiri mereka dan merampas buku coret-coretan yang penuh dengan coret- coretan dan hanya menyisakan dua buah tulisan yang bisa di baca.

"MIKU!" teriak keduanya mengaggetkan Miku.

"Pilih yang mana! _Migikata no Chou_ atau _Gekokujou_!" teriak Rin. "Pasti _Migikata no Chou_'kan!" teriak Rin lagi.

"Tidak bisa! _Gekokujou_! Itu adalah lagu andalan kita sebagai Kagamine!" kata Len.

"Tapi lagu itu terlihat aneh Len!" teriak Rin tidak mau terima.

"Apanya yang aneh! Justru itu membangkitkan semangat!" teriak Len lebih kencang. Miku dan Luka hanya berdiam diri di sana tanpa mau mengikuti pertengkaran mereka lebih lanjut.

"Kalau begitu.."

"Kalau begitu..."

"_Gemini_ saja!" kata keduanya setuju lalu saling memberikan 'tos' dan tertawa bersama. Miku dan Luka hanya bisa_ sweatdrop_ melihat kelakukan si kembar yang mudah berubah setiap saat.

"Sudahlah... mereka juga sudah berbaikan," kata Luka menghibur Miku yang sedikit kesal. Sudah mau di ajak ikut campur tapi diakhiri dengan dicuekin begitu saja. Tapi walau begitu, Miku dan si kembar adalah rival dalam hal bernyanyi. Keduanya sama-sama high class. Terkadang luka sedikit iri.

"Kalau Miku memilih lagu apa?" tanya Luka.

"Hah? Aku pilih _Haro/Hawayu_. Kelihatan cocok. Hehehe," kata Miku. "Kalau Luka?" tanya Miku balik.

"Eh... sepertinya aku memilih _Little Patch Chaser_," jawab Luka. Lalu datanglah Gumi Megpoid yang tiba-tiba memeluk Luka dari belakang. Gadis berambut hijau terang itu terlihat menangis frustasi. "Cup.. cup... kau kenapa Gumi?" tanya Luka.

"Huwee! Lirik laguku hilang!" teriak Gumi sambil menangis. "Padahal aku belum begitu hafal lyricnya..." katanya lagi.

"Lagu yang mana?" tanya Kagamine bersamaan.

"_Poker Face_... Ada yang melihat tidak? Tadi ada di atas meja," kata Gumi mengusap air matanya. Miku, Luka, dan si kembar Kagamine hanya diam saja karena mereka tidak tahu.

"Sebaiknya kau meilih lagu yang lain yang kau tahu Gumi," saran Miku.

"Benar juga... sepertinya masih keburu," kata Gumi segera pergi mengobrak-abrik tasnya. Tak lama, bel sekolah berbunyi dan masuklah ke dalam guru berambut ungu panjang yang entah kenapa suka sekali memakai _hakama_ putih panjang seperti seorang samurai.

"Baiklah kalian diberi waktu mempersiapkan semuanya dalam waktu 15 menit sebelum pengambilan nilai. Ingat hari ini adalah pemilihan karir bagi kalian. Jangan sia-siakan!" katanya lagi. Kemudian, terlihat Miku mengangkat tangannya. "Ada apa Hatsune," kata guru tersebut yang bernama Kamui Gakupo.

"Sebelum itu, Pak Gakupo tunjukan dulu suara anda biar kami tidak gugup," kata Miku yang sebenarnya minta pengunduran waktu.

"Hoo baiklah..." kata Gakupo lalu mulai bernyanyi Paranoid Idol dengan lancar. Suara bass yang di hasilkan oleh Gakupo benar-benar memukau membuat semua murid yang mendengarnya takjub dibuatnya. Lukapun sangat takjub dan itu membangkitkan tekadnya.

Dan tibalah saat untuk pengambilan nilai. Miku yang pertama kemudian dilanjutkan Kagamine Twins yang bernyanyi duet kemudian Gumi yang terkahir adalah Luka. Semuanya bernyanyi dengan mengerahkan kemampuan maksimal mereka. Setelah di tunggu beberapa menit, hasilpun keluar.

"Hari ini yang mendapat nilai tertinggi dan mendapat kontrak adalah..." umum Gakupo. Semuanya gugup dan terdiam termasuk Luka yang sudah berkeringat dingin. "Hatsune Miku!" kata Gakupo. Miku yang mendengarnya segera bersorak-sorai dengan ceria. Luka terdiam sejenak kemudian kertas putih hasil keputusan guru terbagi dan di atas kertasnya bertuliskan ia tidak lolos audisi dan mendapat nilai cukup rendah.

"Horeee!" teriak Miku senang.

"Bagi yang belum mendapat kesempatan, jangan pantang menyerah. Kalian pasti bisa di tahun depan ketika kalian kelas 2," kata Gakupo.

Luka pulang ke rumah dan mengunci pintu kamarnya. Dirobeknya kertas tersebut menjadi ukuran kecil-kecil dan dibuangnya ke tong sampah di dekat meja belajarnya. Luka duduk sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya di antara lututnya. Ia memang bersuara bagus namun masih ada yang lebih bagus darinya.

"Ya sudahla..." gumam Luka dan di dalam benaknya terpikir bahwa ia ingin sekali menyerah. Untuk mengatasi kesedihannya, Luka mengambil tape dan mulai bernyanyi keras-keras walau sempat terhenti karena salah nada tapi dilanjutkan dengan riang kembali. Ia masih ingin berusaha.

Bulan demi bulan-pun berlalu. Luka kali ini sudah mempersiapkan dirinya dengan matang. Ia memasuki pintu besar tempat ia akan dinilai dan kali ini, Luka percaya bahwa ia akan lolos kali ini dan kembali bernyanyi dengan segenap kemampuan yang ia miliki. Luka keluar dan menemui si kembar Kagamine di sana.

"Luka! Bagaimana?" tanya Rin riang.

"Um... aku sedikit gugup," jawab Luka.

"Hehehe... sekarang kita adalah saingan sejak si Miku sudah menjadi idola. Kita tidak akan kalah!" kata Len. Luka hanya tertawa kecil saja mendengar hal itu. Namun tawa itu segera musnah dari bibirnya ketika Gakup mengatakan bahwa yang lulus kali ini adalah si Kembar Kagamine. Luka kembali bersedih hati mendengarnya. Dan kali ini, Luka membuang kembali kertas yang bertuliskan 'GAGAL' itu.

"Oh! Megurine!" panggil Gakupo. Luka segera mendekat ke arah gurunya itu. Gakupo memberikan Luka sebuah amplop coklat. "Tolong kau bantu mengirimkan ini ya. Ini biodara Kagamine Rin dan Kagamine Len. Ku harap kaupun bisa menyusul mereka tahun depan. Kembangkan bakatmu. Suaramu cukup bagus kok," kata Gakupo.

"Baik pak," jawab Luka segera pergi dari sana. Luka berjalan pulang dan berhenti sebentar di sebuah kotak merah untuk mengirimkan surat. Setelah dimasukan ke sana, Luka berbalik dan menatap poster besar di depannya. Ia menengadahkan lehernya untuk melihat lebih jelas lagi. Poster dengan gambar Miku yang adalah pengumuman konsernya live. Luka menjadi kecil hati karena itu.

"Oh! Luka!" panggil Miku yang kebetulan lewat. Luka diam saja ketika Miku menghampiri dan berusaha menyentuhnya. Namun Luka menolak dan segera berlari menjauhinya dengan sedikit menangis.

"Memangnya aku bisa melakukannya? Suaraku tidak terlalu bagus di bandingkan mereka. Menjauhlah dariku!" kata batin Luka. Luka kembali kerumah dan mengunci diri di kamar. Ia bernyanyi dengan keras dan terhenti karena tangisannya yang tak bisa berhenti.

"Aku... sebenarnya tidak mau berhenti bernyanyi... karena itu... kali ini saja... aku akan bernyanyi lagi dan lagi!" tekad Luka di tengah tangisannya. Ia segera mengambil kertas dan menulis sebuah lagu yang ia bisa dan cocok untuknya dan berlatih lagu itu terus dan terus tanpa bisa ia berhenti.

Kini adalah hari di mana ia mengenakan pakaian yang tak pernah terbayang olehnya. Sebuah pakaian yang menandakan bahwa ia adalah seorang diva. Setahun telah berlalu sejak hari itu. Luka terdiam memandangi fotonya bersama teman-temannya. Ia nampak bahagia di dalam foto itu.

'Jika saat ini... aku yang dulu melihatku apakah... ia akan bangga?' batin Luka meletakan fotonya dan berjalan keluar. Di luar, ia berhenti dan menatap poster besar di sampinya. Tertampang wajah dirinya di sana dan judul lagu yang ia buat sendiri. Ia terseyum hampir menangis bahagia.

Para guru di sekolahnya menyukai lagu ciptaannya yang ia bawakan dengan penuh pengharapan. Kali ini ia sudah menjadi diva dan menerima kontrak sebagai seorang penyanyi. Ia memejamkan matanya. Mengingat kembali hari-harinya yang lalu bersama dengan teman-temannya sebelum akhirnya ia melangkah maju ke sebuah gedung pertunjukan di mana ia akan menyanyi di hadapan semua orang. Teman-temannya, Miku, Rin, Len, Gumi, Gakupo. Bahkan di sana juga ada KAITO dan MEIKO melihatnya maju ke arah panggung.

"Teman-temanku yang berharga... suatu saat nanti... saat aku sudah lelah dengan semua ini, aku ingin bersama dengan kalian," ucap Luka pelan dan cahaya panggung menyinarinya dengan terang membuat kilau dirinya memancar ke segala arah.

END

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hi! Saya author lama yang lagi hiatus. Mumpung kemarin lagi buat fic vocaloid (yang rencananya untuk tugas sekolah) kebetulan saja mau di publish<strong>_

_**Maafya kalau agak sedikit kacau, dan ini juga lagu lamanya Luka sih. Alurnya sepertinya kecepetan...**_

_**Terima kasih sudah membaca dan mereview  
><strong>_


End file.
